


Lancaster: White as Snow

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Ruby are dating, but Ruby is worried that Jaune might leave her for Weiss, and so the two talk it out.LancasterPre-Fall
Kudos: 6





	Lancaster: White as Snow

Jaune sat at the table in the coffee house, and Ruby sat across from him.

Jaune: So, how do you like your coffee?

Ruby: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: We're going out. You kind of have to tell me how you like your coffee.

Jaune: *leans over the table, staring her in her eyes*

Ruby: *hides in her hood*

Jaune: *leans even closer to her*

Ruby: You're really tall.

Jaune: I'm not giving up until you tell me.

Ruby: Five sugars!

Ruby: Are you happy now?

Ruby: And cream...

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Jaune: Yes. Is that why you are so sweet?

Ruby: *blushes*

Ruby: *stutters trying to say something, but gives up*

Ruby: You don't think it's... I don't know... childish?..

Jaune: I think it's adorable.

Ruby: But is it sexy?, I mean...

Jaune: *extends his arm across the table to gently grab her hand*

Jaune: Easy, Ruby. You got me, and I'm not going anywhere.

Ruby: Well, you say that now, but we'll see what happens the next time Weiss walks by...

Jaune: Is that what this is about?

Ruby: Well... you can't exactly blame me... you are always looking at her with googly eyes.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Was. I always was. This does not mean you are any less beautiful than she is.

Ruby: Well, she is gorgeous, and sweet... and... wears her ladystilts and... what?

Jaune: *wry smile*

Jaune: Sweet? You think she's sweeter than you? That's adorable. I think I'm getting diabetes just by being around you.

Ruby: Okay... well... she does wear ladystilts...

Jaune: *wry smile*

Jaune: If you are that worried, why don't you try it?

Ruby: *stares at him*

Ruby: I can't tell if you are serious or not.

Jaune: Well, I would love to see you in ladystilts.

Jaune: *pauses*

Jaune: But you seem to think you are second place or something.

Ruby: Well, if miss ladystilts asked you out?..

Jaune: I would say no.

Ruby: Okay, that was a quick reply. I figured you would at least think about it...

Jaune: Because I love you. Why's that so hard to understand? Me, that's a different story. I really don't get what you see in me.

Ruby: *scoffs*

Jaune: Nice Weiss impression.

Ruby: But you are so cool!

Jaune: *looks behind him*

Jaune: Me?

Ruby: You are like the coolest!

Jaune: If anyone is cool is has to be Weiss.

Ruby: *points emphatically at Jaune without having anything to say to that*

Ruby: Okay, you are loving... and... and... fearless... and... and you're just fun to be around...

Jaune: Okay, that one we have in common.

Ruby: I'm... fearless...

Jaune: Okay, not that one. Okay, yes that one... I mean... the last one...

Ruby: *bright smile*

Jaune: I am hardly fearless...

Ruby: Oh, come, you never seem to have a problem, you know, charging in like a shining knight?

Jaune: *awkward laughter*

Jaune: Yeah... still afraid every time...

Ruby: Okay, not fearless... another word...

Barista: Valiant.

Ruby and Jaune: *heads quickly turns to her*

Barista: You two are quite cute together.

Ruby and Jaune: *blush*

Barista: *puts their coffee on the table, along with sweets for Ruby*

Ruby and Jaune: *blush while looking each other in the eyes*

Ruby: So, what would you do if Weiss asked you out, huh?

Jaune: Tell her no.

Ruby: *eyes wide with shock*

Jaune: What? I'm with you now. I'm not going to hold onto the tiny shred of hope that might happen. I would much rather have you.

Ruby: Over Weiss, or the tiny shred of hope for Weiss?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune (head bowed): That is totally unfair.

Ruby (head bowed): It was...

Ruby: As an act of con... something... how about this? I will wear ladystilts for you?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: When?

Ruby: Whenever you want?

Jaune: *coughs*

Jaune: What, seriously?

Ruby: Well, if you are telling me the truth.

Jaune: I ALWAYS tell the truth.

Ruby: Then the only thing that Weiss has that I don't is ladystilts. But, this comes with a cav-ey-something.

Jaune: *questioning look*

Ruby: You have to call me sexy when I'm in ladystilts.

Jaune: Does... ass pats count?

Ruby: *thinks for a moment*

Ruby: I think it does.

Jaune: I think we have an agreement *reaches across the table*

Ruby: *shakes his hand*

* * *

Ruby: *slowly inches up to Weiss at her desk*

Weiss: Can I help you?

Ruby: Yes, you can.

Weiss: *questioning look*

Ruby: Okay, just remember, this is largely your fault.

Weiss: It is?

Ruby: Okay, you're all sexy... and you wear ladystilts... and I got mad at Jaune... and...

Weiss: And?

Ruby: I promised him I'd wear ladystilts.

Weiss: When?

Ruby (nervously): Whenever he wants.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: You did no such thing?

Ruby: I kind of did... but you know... you always look so sexy in your ladystilts... and I want to look so sexy, too.

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: You do know it takes a lot of practice, right?

Ruby: *nervously shakes*

Ruby: I... want to look so sexy...

Weiss: *stands up and hugs Ruby*

Weiss: I will do my best to help you with your... ladystilt... problem...

Ruby: Th... thank you...

* * *

Jaune: *knocks on the door*

Ruby: *opens the door*

Jaune: Damn sexy.

Ruby: *tries to curtsey, but nearly falls, regaining her balance at the last second*

Jaune: *holds out his hand*

Ruby: *let's him take her hand*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189918337094/lancaster-white-as-snow) tumblog.


End file.
